


Let it snow

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Luffy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, Top!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: This is definitely not what Law had in mind when he proposed to spend some days before Christmas in his lodge high up in the mountains of Drum Island.It was meant to be relaxing. Away from all the hustle and bustle, away from the stress that always seems to come with Christmas. And most importantly; away from their noisy friends.And yet here he is - having a snowball fight right in the middle of a fucking blizzard.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misstraffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for Bell 🥺❤
> 
> Enjoy!

"The answer is no."

"Why not?"

Law can't believe this. Luffy actually has the _audacity_ to fucking _pout._ His big brown eyes are watery, lower lip trembling, he looks like a kicked puppy and oh no - Law won't fall for it. Not again. Not this time.

He said no already and he's going to stand by it. Luffy gets his way all the damn time, but _this,_ this is just ridiculous.

"Because," Law says and he can't believe that he even has to explain it, "it's snowing like crazy." 

Luffy blinks slowly. Frowning, he says: "Eh? Torao are you stupid?"

Sorry, what? He did _not_ actually just say that right now. But before Law even gets the chance to open his mouth, Luffy continues on, seemingly unaware of the pissed off expression on his boyfriend's face. "Torao you're so silly. Snowing means more snow. And more snow means we can make more snowballs. Duh."

That… that's actually the dumbest shit Law's ever heard. And that has to say something, considering the fact that he has to listen to all the nonsense leaving Luffy's mouth every day for more than two years now.

He takes a deep breath. "No." And why is he even arguing? Luffy lives by his own logic and he's stubborn like a mule. It's the same as always: Law lost the argument before it even started. Still; the little shred of dignity that he has left won't allow him to let Luffy win without a fight. "It means that we're going to freeze to death and that no one will find our dead bodies because they're going to be buried six feet underneath the snow."

At that, Luffy chuckles light-heartedly. Law fails to see what's so funny, but then again; it's Luffy.

He smiles slyly, his eyes sparkling mischief. Law curses inwardly, because _damn;_ Luffy looks adorable like this.

"So. Snowball fight it is then?"

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse!"

-

The first snowball hits him right in the face.

"Damn you-" He grumbles curses under his breath as he forms a big snowball in his gloved hands, ready for the counter attack. Luffy ducks with ease when the snowball comes flying towards him. _Damnit!_

The younger man is running around, laughing like a madman. He throws the next one mid-sprint and manages to hit Law in the chest. He grits his teeth; it's not like it hurt, but his pride suffers greatly. Luffy doesn't even have _that_ good of an aim, he just has the devil's luck.

This is definitely not what Law had in mind when he proposed to spend some days before Christmas in his lodge high up in the mountains of Drum Island.

It was meant to be relaxing. Away from all the hustle and bustle, away from the stress that always seems to come with Christmas. And most importantly; away from their noisy friends.

Just the two of them, spending some well deserved alone time together. Cuddling underneath the fluffy blankets with a hot cocoa and a good book as they listen to the crackling of the flames coming from the fireplace.

And yet here he is - having a snowball fight right in the middle of a fucking blizzard. Actually, he should have seen it coming. Luffy is a crazy bastard and it's not even like he's trying to hide it. Law knew this long before they started dating. 

Probably one of the many reasons why he fell so hopelessly for the storm that is Monkey D. Luffy.

Law might very much appreciate his peace and quiet but - and that's one thing he'll never admit - he needs a storm like Luffy in his life. Otherwise he would be stuck in the dead calm with no way to move forward.

Luffy is the wind in his sail, so to say, and Law wouldn't trade him for the world. Even though his boyfriend makes him do stupid shit like this…

The cold is seeping into his bones more and more, and at this point he can't even feel his nose nor his ears anymore. Despite all that - and the increasing probability that they're both going to freeze to death soon - hearing Luffy's carefree laugh makes his heart feel all warm and full.

Nonetheless, it's time to end this game now. There are better ways to go than die from hypothermia.

Another snowball hits him in the right shoulder. A victorious shout comes from Luffy's direction, followed by a fit of laughter. "You're such a Slowpoke, Torao!"

"I don't even know what that means. Stop making up words!"

Using his long legs to his advantage, Law trudges through the snow faster than Luffy ever could, smirking as realization dawns upon his boyfriend. 

"Torao that's cheat- oof!"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Law already leapt forward, tackling his victim to the ground where he's keeping him pinned with a firm grip on his wrists.

"You're a sore loser Torao," Luffy taunts, with no actual malice in his voice.

"Loser?" Law tilts his head to the side, feigning to be confused by the younger's accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about. Clearly I'm the winner. And my price is right here." He leans down, almost agonizingly slow, until he feels Luffy's warm breath on his face, stopping only inches above his lips, causing the boy to squirm in his hold.

"Torao, please…" he whines needly.

"Please what?"

Luffy averts his eyes, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Law has the slight suspicion that it has nothing to do with the cold… He licks his lips then, making them wet and shiny with spit, before he bites down on his lower lip. The small action so hypnotizing, Law finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from those lush lips. "Torao…" Warm brown eyes are looking up at him, tiny snowflake sticking to his long lashes, and _fuck!_ He's so sexy without even trying to be.

Finally he whispers: "Kiss me please."

And Law does.

They're both trembling from lying in the snow but their lips and tongues are warm. Law feels how his heart hammers against his ribcage, the magic still very much there, even now, two years later. It feels like their first kiss all over again.

When he breaks the kiss, Luffy's eyes are half-lidded, as if in a daze. He really is too cute for his own good.

As much as Law wants this moment to last forever, now it's time for revenge. Within a second his soft smile turns into a cruel one. Before Luffy knows what's coming for him, Law let go of his wrist to take a fist full of snow, shoving it right into his victim's face.

"I win," Law states with a grin on his face while Luffy's shriek rings in his ear.

"You're so mean," he pouts, trying his best to glare at Law, but failing miserably. He breaks out in a fit of giggles soon, probably more proud than angry at Law's foul play.

"Let's go inside now and take a warm shower, okay? My balls are freezing off," he jokes, pressing a sloppy kiss on Luffy's cheek as an apology.

"What? No! I still need them!" 

Law has to bite back a laugh at seeing Luffy's alarmed face. Leaning down again he whispers suggestively in his ear: "Is that so? Well, it's your responsibility to warm them up then." 

"Bet!" Luffy's face lights up and even though they're laughing about the silly flirting, Law secretly hopes that his boyfriend stays true to his words. He's definitely in the mood for some love making…

Getting up, Law groans. He's feeling like an old man, his body stiff and aching. Luffy on the other hand seems to be completely fine, apart from the shivering. His lips look alarmingly blue though, so Law takes his smaller hand in his and together they fight their way through the snow and back to the lodge; motivated by the prospect of a warm shower and a hot beverage.

-

The warm water worked wonders to soothe his aching muscles. So much that Law stood under the spray for much longer than he usually would, making sure to let the warmth seep into his bones fully.

He prefers quick showers; or rather got used to them with how busy his work days normally are. However, he starts to think that Luffy made the right call, deciding on a bubble bath. He asked Law to join him but he declined. Which he kind of regrets now but oh well, they can hop in the whirlpool together tomorrow in the morning if they so wish to.

The shower was enough to warm him up anyway, plus they made good use of the lodge having two bathrooms - perk of being filthy rich.

Luffy hasn't come out of the bath yet, giving Law enough time to get a nice little fire going and prepare hot chocolate for them both. Latter isn't ready yet, hence why he's currently knocking on the master bathroom's door, asking: "Do you want marshmallows in your cocoa?"

"Do I want marshmallows?" comes the prompt answer in a mocking tone. "What kind of stupid ass question is that?"

Honestly, what did he expect?

"Gee, sorry for asking. Are you done soon?"

"Yeah, five minutes."

"Five minutes it is. A second later and I won't be sharing the blanket with you," Law warns, although teasingly. He learned early on in their relationship that Luffy always needs a motivator or else five minutes can turn into two hours. Being the glutton that he is, food works best. Cuddles with Law is a close second though, and as silly as that might be; Law takes some pride from that fact.

He strolls back into the kitchen to finish their drinks, making sure to put some extra marshmallows in Luffy's and adding a final touch with some cocoa powder. What can he say; the way to a man's heart goes through his stomach. Only that Luffy's stomach is a bottomless pit. That's okay though, because luckily Law has endless love to give for his sunshine.

Once finished with the drinks, Law takes both mugs and places them on the coffee table in the spacious living room. He makes himself comfortable on the big couch, wrapping his favorite blanket - Luffy's birthday gift for him, fluffy and with little polar bears on it - tightly around his shoulders.

He didn't bother to put on a shirt after his shower so the soft material feels very nice on his bare skin.

He takes a sip from his beverage when he hears Luffy's footsteps, but only turns his head at hearing a soft "Torao~", Luffy's voice carrying something… _playful._

Hot liquid still in his mouth, he almost chokes on it. "Holy shit," he sputters, "did Christmas come early this year?"

After finally recovering from his coughing fit, Law takes his time to eye his boyfriend up and down, taking in the beautiful sight.

Luffy stands in the middle of the room, arms behind his back and rocking back on his heels, wearing the most innocent smile he can muster. He's wearing a red silky babydoll, and Law can feel how the air gets knocked out of his lungs.

It's nothing too fancy, plain red silk fabric with just a little bit of embroidery on the sides and lace at the hem. But _damn_ if he doesn't look absolutely ravishing!

The colour suits him well; it accentuates his messy black hair and brings out his dark eyes even more. His tan skin is practically glowing in the dimmed light, the lingerie hugging his lean body in all the right places.

He's breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Luffy asks coyly.

Law wets his lips, trying to sort his racing thoughts. It's no use; all his brain has to offer are some _very_ lewd pictures of what exactly he plans to do with his boyfriend when he's looking like _that._

"Oh I'm going to show you just _how much_ I like it. C'mere Baby." 

"Come and get me."

Ah, so that's how it is. If Luffy wants to play, they are going to play.

Law is on his feet within seconds, stalking towards Luffy. The younger man is backing up slowly until his back is pressed against the wall, Law's hands on either side of his face, fully cornering him with no chance to escape.

"Gotcha." Law grins. "Now you're mine."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Mhh, let's see…" He grabs Luffy's chin to gently tilt his head to the side, giving Law better access to the smooth skin of his neck. "I think-" His hands wander down to Luffy's waist where he feels up the silk, "- I'm going to eat you up."

Luffy moans softly when Law starts nibbling and licking the sensitive area right behind his ear. His skin is still warm from the bath and smelling deliciously sweet of vanilla mixed with Luffy's natural scent. "Mhh," Law hums, scraping his teeth over the skin lightly, eliciting a beautiful little whine from his boyfriend.

"Torao please…"

God, he's always so needy. 

As much as Law loves teasing him; he's getting impatient himself, his cock aching and demanding attention. He bites Luffy's earlobe teasingly and tightens his grip around his smaller boyfriend's waist; that - and a smug grin - being all the warning he gets before Law hoists him up in the air and throws him over his shoulder with ease.

Luffy squeals in surprise. His blunt nails scratch Law's back in an attempt to find something to hold on to, earning himself a smack on his butt. "Torao," he whines, "put me back down." 

His protest falls on deaf ears though. Chuckling lightly, Law pats his butt. "Be a good boy Babe and don't squirm so much or I'm going to drop you."

"Ah Torao wait a second!"

"Hm? What is it?"

Luffy stretches his arm out to flick the lightswitch, leaving the fireplace as the only source of light in the big room. He lets out a satisfied hum, signaling for Law to keep on walking now.

"Good thinking Love," Law says as he walks them over to the couch. He manhandles Luffy so that he can wrap his legs around Law's middle before he sits down; Luffy now in his lap.

Law cups Luffy's cheek with his left hand, softly brushing his thumb over the scar under his eye, before pulling him in for a kiss. It was meant to be a quick peck but Luffy's mouth is just way too addicting so they end up making out until they're both out of breath. "You look really pretty," Law whispers when they part again, his voice hoarse from how tied up his throat feels.

One hand he keeps steady on Luffy's hip while the other trails down his spine. Fascinated he watches how the fine hairs on Luffy's arms stand up from the soft touch. "How do you want to do it Baby?"

He points towards the fireplace, making Law chuckle. "Oh? Feeling romantic today?"

Luffy grins cheekily. "We can't stay in this fancy ass lodge and _not_ have sex in front of the fireplace. And since we're leaving tomorrow this is our last chance!"

"I guess you're right. Why did we wait until the last day anyway? I mean we had sex in the kitchen already, on the couch, in the whirlpool, in the whirlpool on the balcony,..." he trails off, trying to remember all the other places they had sex in the last few days when Luffy's laugh snaps him out of his thoughts.

"See? This is why we can never tell our friends what we were doing on our vacations. All we do is have sex."

"You love it." Law grins.

"You know I do…"

Law's hands found their way underneath the babydoll, squeezing Luffy's butt tightly. His lover moans softly, his breathing getting more labored when Law's thumb brushes over his entrance. Law halts to look at his boyfriend in surprise when he feels something wet on his finger.

Luffy turns beet red. "I already prepared myself…" he says meekly.

"Wha-"

"After the bath."

Law's cock twitches inside the sweatpants he's wearing. Fuck, that's really hot! "You're a naughty boy Luffy."

A satisfied little hum is Luffy's only answer before he gets up, taking Law's hand and leading him to the fireplace. "Lie down, I want to ride you."

He does as being told, never one to say no to Luffy riding him. He's always so… _enthusiastic_ about it.

The fur rug feels soft against his back, anticipation rising as he watches Luffy crawl towards him until he's on eye-level with Law's crotch. He pulls down the sweatpants, just enough for his half hard cock to spring free, hardening even more when Luffy wraps his small hand around the base. There's a hunger in the younger's eyes that makes Law feel light-headed, all the blood rushing south until his cock stands proudly in its full impressive length.

"C'mon," he urges, having to bite back a moan when Luffy blows air onto the sensitive tip. "Luffy…"

Law knows he's being a hypocrite for complaining; he always loves to tease Luffy, sometimes for hours until he's nothing more than a begging mess. But when Luffy does it… it always catches him off guard. "Luffy please…"

Leisurely, Luffy starts stroking his length, too slow and with a too light grip, and worst of all: doing it all on purpose. 

"Please what, _Law?"_

If he wanted to, he could end this little game faster than Luffy can moan Law's name. Just flip them both over and have his way with him until _Luffy_ is the one begging for more. But he wants this now. 

God, does he want this!

"Suck me off Luffy…" He bucks his hips up desperately, trying to get more of that sweet friction. Luffy seems to have other plans; he lets go of Law's cock altogether and instead starts to draw circles on Law's inner thigh with his thumb, the touch so soft, it's driving him crazy. _"Please…!"_

That does the trick: Luffy smiles sheepishly but wastes no more time to finally wrap his lips around the head, teasing the slit and lapping up the pre-cum. "Fuck! More!"

Luffy moans sweetly, making Law feel the vibration. One hand now tightly wrapped around the base, he uses the other to massage Law's balls while swirling his wet tongue around the tip - all while staring at him directly.

The little shit. He knows exactly which buttons to press to make Law see stars.

Slowly he swallows down more and more of his length, pressing his tongue flat on the underside and _sucking._

A deep growl escapes him, he can't help it. Luffy loves sucking dick, and _fuck,_ he's so damn good at it.

Law feels his cock rub against the back of Luffy's throat and once again he thanks the heavens that Luffy has no gag reflex. His mouth is wet and warm, every lick and every suck skilled and just exactly _right._

"Fuck Baby, you're so good at this!" He praises and then immediately bites his lip to prevent himself from yelling out loud when he feels Luffy's throat tighten up.

Grabbing a fistful of Luffy's messy black locks, he keeps him in place, bucking his hips up into the tight heat, throughtly fucking his mouth now. Luffy takes it all without complaining. Quite the opposite in fact; he moans around the cock in his mouth, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and wearing an expression of pure bliss.

Law loves it. Loves that with Luffy, he can get as rough as he wants to, without Luffy ever telling him to slow down. He always demands more, wants Law to mercilessly pound him into whatever surface they're fucking on, only satisfied when he's turned into a complete mess. It's moments like these, that Law knows they are truly made for each other.

"Babe I'm close," Law warns between tiny little moans and groans. Instead of slowing down, Luffy sucks him off even faster. He looks beautiful like this: mouth stuffed full, cheeks hollowed as he sucks, and eyes wet with tears. Their eyes meet and Luffy moans as if Law's cock is the most exquisite thing he's ever tasted. That's all it takes for Law to spill his seed down Luffy's throat.

He keeps sucking him through his orgasm, careful not to overstimulate him too much, and swallowing every last drop of Law's cum.

Releasing his cock with a wet _pop_ , Luffy grins down at him. "Thanks for the meal Torao!"

Blinded by his boyfriend's genuine smile, Law can only chuckle. He's acting as if Law did him a favour and not the other way around. "You are something else," he mumbles, "thanks Babe, that was awesome. Though, didn't you say something about riding me earlier?"

Luffy crawls on top of Law, sitting on his upper thighs, his smile turning into a devilish one. "Still in the mood?"

"As if I could ever get enough of you. And besides that," he strokes Luffy's erection through the silk, making him suck in a breath, "we have to take care of this, don't we?"

He lifts up the lingerie to tease Luffy's cock, greatly enjoying the little sounds he gets out of him. Slowly his hands wander over the smooth skin of his thighs and then back up to his well-formed hips. Taking in the sight of his boyfriend, Law once again finds himself to be mesmerized by Luffy's beauty. He's perfect with all his little imperfections; hair always disheveled, soft skin interrupted by scar tissue on many places, and little freckles around his nose from being in the sun all the time. Yes. There's no other word to describe him other than perfect. To Law he is.

Illuminated by the fire softly crackling next to them, his skin appears to be glowing and his dark eyes seem even warmer than usual.

"You're beautiful," Law breathes out, voice full of love; so overwhelming, he feels like he's going to burst.

Luffy smiles softly. "So are you." He traces the tattoo on Law's chest with a feather-light touch, igniting a fire inside him that threatens to consume him whole.

"Are you being sappy Torao?" Luffy teases and then chuckles at Law's dumbfounded 'huh?'.

"No, I just..." He pauses, not finding the right words to say. He never does; there are no words in no language in this world that could ever describe his feelings for the man on top of him.

"I know," Luffy says and Law believes him. "I love you too."

Law laughs wetly, only now realizing that his eyes are filled with tears. "C'mere," he whispers. Luffy might leave him speechless but he can still pour all of his emotions into a kiss. And that's what he does. 

He hugs him close as their lips move against each other; slow and gentle, and full of passion.

"I want to feel you in me now Torao."

Law grunts in agreement, his cock already hard again, not unaffected by the soft and warm body in his arms. Luffy shifts a little to sit upright again and Law gropes his firm butt to line himself up with his wet entrance. 

Slowly, Luffy sinks down on his cock, taking his full length all at once, his body long used to the massive size of Law's dick. He throws his head back in ecstasy and mewls, "Ahh _Law_ … feels so good…!"

Pleasure washes over his body in full force feeling the tightness of Luffy's heat around him. He has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment at the intensity of his increasing lust. 

"T-torao!" He bounces on Law's dick, clenching down tightly every time he bottoms out, filling the air with his sweet sounds.

"Fuck Luffy… _god,_ you feel amazing!" Law is still way too sensitive from the blowjob earlier. He feels his orgasm nearing already but can't help wanting to chase the pleasure. He starts thrusting up, his big hands holding Luffy's waist in a firm grip, slamming his small body down on his cock to make him meet every hard thrust.

Luffy's hands are both pressed flat on Law's chest to help him keep his balance as they increase the pace of their love-making. 

"Law, Law, Law-" He huffs out the name of his lover, chants it like a prayer and then- _"L-ah!"_ Face distorted in pure lust, Law knows he just hit that sweet spot inside of him. He moans loud and unashamed, and it's just so _Luffy_ that Law can't help but pull him down for a heated kiss, greedily swallowing down the beautiful sounds.

Nothing from the softness from before is left. It's wet - all tongue and teeth - and with a desperation to it that gets Law drunk on want; setting something free inside of him. Something _animalistic_ …

When Luffy pulls back from the kiss he looks completely out of it; eyes rolled back into his head, cheeks flustered, and sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Shit, you're so... _hah..._ you're so sexy Babe. Such a good boy, riding my cock like a little slut…"

"Y-yes… La-ahh! I'm a good boy f-for you!" His nails are biting the skin on Law's chest - hard enough to leave behind aggressive red marks. Law's vision turns black for a second from the intense feeling. Mindlessly he bucks his hips up, making them both moan out in bliss. "Law…! _Ohh~_ there! More p-please!" 

"Baby - _fuck -_ you're doing so good. So pretty…"

Luffy looks so beautiful when he's coming undone on Law's cock. Even more so when he's wearing something nice like now. The crimson colour shimmers in the warm light coming from the fire, the silk hugging his soft curves. The left strap slowly slides down his shoulder, revealing a perky nipple. Law gulps. He's weak to it, not able to resist the temptation when it's right there in front of him. Suddenly he sits up - Luffy letting out a surprised gasp but never stopping or slowing down the movement of his hips.

He takes the pink bud between his teeth and gently bites down on it. Not hard enough to hurt Luffy, but hard enough to make him shiver and mewl. His chest has always been very sensitive and Law damn sure uses it to his advantage. He can't be the only one losing his mind here!

He licks and sucks on the left nipple, rubbing the other one through the fabric with a tattooed thumb. "T-torao don't," he slurs, movement of his hips getting more and more frantic. "I'm… ahh… s-so close!"

"Me too." He pulls the other strap down too, wetting the neglected bud with his tongue as well. One hand gropes at Luffy's bubble butt, the other slipping underneath the lingerie to jerk him off. Law knows that he won't last much longer but he's determined to make his boyfriend cum first. 

"Law!" He pulls Law's hair, making him groan in pain and pleasure alike, and forcing him to let go of his nipple. Law wants to protest but Luffy is faster: he smashes their lips together, kissing him hungrily.

Jerking him off with fast, sloppy strokes, he feels Luffy's hole tighten up around him, almost painfully so.

He's close, and so is Law.

"Let's cum together Baby," he grunts in his ear. Luffy leans his forehead on Law's shoulder and nods, hips starting to move even faster with no rhythm whatsoever, only blindly chasing his release.

Stars dance before Law's eyes as he comes, spilling his seed deep inside his boyfriend. He blacks out for a second or two from the intensity of his mind-numbing orgasm, only coming back to reality when he feels Luffy biting down on his shoulder to muffle his own scream.

Law's heart is racing. He presses their sweaty bodies flush together, one hand carding through Luffy's damp hair, and then lets himself fall backwards onto the fur rug.

They're both breathing heavily and it takes them a few minutes to calm down.

"Fuck," Law offers after a while and Luffy agrees.

"Yeah… _fuck!"_

"That was awesome!"

Luffy chuckles weakly, still basking in the afterglow. "We should have done this sooner," he says after yawning loudly. "This is a great place for sex."

On that, Law definitely agrees. His back might hurt just a little bit, but Luffy doesn't have to know that. The pleasure was well worth the pain.

"It's still snowing." Luffy says after a while. 

Law tilts his head back to get a look at the huge glass front behind him. "You're right." Luffy uses the opportunity to place a sweet kiss on his jaw, giggling softly when the hair of his goatee tickles his nose. Law flicks him on the forehead and muses: "If it's still snowing tomorrow, we might have to delay our departure."

"Ohh are we snowed in, Torao?" Luffy grins sheepishly, "well I don't mind…"

He shrieks cutely when Law smacks his butt where his softening cock still is nestled deep inside his boyfriend's ass. "I don't mind either. We have everything we need in here and we just proved that we know how to pass the time just fine."

Luffy hums. "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you."

"Sap," Law says, an attempt to play off how his heart just skipped a beat. As always though, Luffy sees right through him. 

"I love you Torao."

"I love you too Luffy."

They lie in silence for a while after that, feeling content in each other's presence, neither of them trying to make a move.

Suddenly Luffy jolts upright, looking down on Law in bewilderment. "Torao!" he all but yells. Law doesn't know what exactly he expected but it sure wasn't what followed right after: "My hot cocoa got cold!"

Puzzled at first, Law barks out a laugh at seeing the scandalized expression on his boyfriend's face. "Oh yeah? And whose fault do you think this is?" He twists the hem of the babydoll gown between his fingers to get his point across.

"Yours?" he tries and Law shakes his head.

"No but I'll make you a new one anyway."

Luffy's face lights up, his eyes sparkling. He throws his arms around Law's neck and peppers his cheeks with kisses. "You're the best Torao!"

"I know," Law teases. "Merry Christmas my love."

No, he definitely doesn't mind being snowed in with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


End file.
